Maka Albarn
= = =Fähigkeiten = Seelen-Spür-Fähigkeit: Maka hat diese Fähigkeit, von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Mit dieser Fähigkeit, kann sie die Präsenz anderer Seelen sehen. So auch deren Zugehörigkeit, Größe (Stärke) und Art (Waffe, Meister etc...) Anti-Dämonen-Welle: Vernichtet das Böse, und reinigt es. Sehr wirkungsvoll, und auch vererbt, von Makas Mutter. Charakter Maka ist die Partnerin von Soul Eater. Sie ist eine sehr reizbare Person, die aber trotzdem feinfühlig sein kann und sich um andere kümmert. thumb|Maka in ActionManchmal ist sie auch sehr neidisch auf Black Star. Sie scheint sich gut Tsubaki zu verstehen. Sie verabscheut Männer, die ihre Frau betrügen (daher kommt auch den Hass auf ihren Vater weshalb sie sich auch entschied wie ihre Mutter Sensenmeisterin zu werden). Außerdem ist sie die Klügste in der Halbmond-Klasse. Sie will unbedingt stärker werden, damit Soul Eater sie nicht mehr beschützen muss, und damit er sich nicht mehr verletzt, dazu ist sie die einzige Person, die Chrona versteht. Sie macht sich die Mühe, um Chrona an ein normales Leben zu gewöhnen. Sie liebt es, Bücher zu lesen. Wenn Blair sich entkleidet, wird sie oft sauer weil sie selbst solche Reize nicht zu bieten hat, außerdem wird sie immer wieder auf's neue eifersüchtig wenn Blair mit Soul flirtet, daraufhin schlägt oder tritt sie Soul. Aussehen Maka hat grau-blonde Haare und trägt sie auf jeder Seite zu kleinen Zöpfen. Sie hat wie viele Charaktere grüne Augen und meist zieht sie ein Grübchen antstatt ein Lächeln.Sie trägt einen karierten Minirock und ein weißes Hemd mit einer grün gestreiften Krawatte. Darüber trägt sie einen langen schwarzen Anzug mit zwei silbernen Knöpfen und weißen Manschetten, welche ebenfalls durch silberne Knöpfe zusammengehalten werden. Ihre Handschuhe haben auf der Oberfäche drei Streifen und sie trägt dicke Schuhe um die Riemen gebunden sind. Prolog Maka und Soul haben mit Jack the Ripper ihre 99. Seele, die vom Weg eines Menschen abgekommen war, und zu einem Kishinei wurde. Danach machen sie sich auf den weg zur Hexe Blair, die sie nur mit einem ausgefuchstem Plan Ihre Seele nehmen können. Erst danach merken sie, dass Blair nur eine Katze mit starken magischen Fähigkeiten ist (Blair überlebt NICHT wegen ihrer starken magischen Fähigkeiten sondern aus dem einfachen Grund das Sie eine Katze mit 9 Leben ist). Zusatzunterricht Maka und Soul haben zusammen mit Black Star und Tsubaki Nachsitzen, da sie momentan keine Kishineier haben. Sie treffen auf den ehemaligen Shibusen-Lehrer Sid, der nun als Zombie unterwegs ist. Ihre Aufgabe ist es Sid mitzubringen und herauszufinden wer ihn zum Zombie machte. Nach einem verpatzten Hexenjäger, macht Black Star dem ganzen ein Ende und fesselte Sid geschickt. Daraufhin erfahren sie, dass es Dr. Franken Stein war der Sid verwandelte. Im Kampf mit Dr. Stein lernt Maka ihre Seelenspürfähigkeit kennen und einzusetzen. Obwohl sie nun in der Lage ist den Hexenjäger geschickter auf ihren Gegner zu manövrieren, kann Stein ihn mit bloßen Händen abfangen. Nach diesem Kraftaufwand ist Maka K.O und nicht mehr vor Stein geschützt, der die Absicht hegt Maka zu sezieren. Soul beschützt Maka, woraufhin, diese eingeweiht werden, dass es lediglich ein Test war, den sie nun bestanden hätten. Bei einem außerplanmäßigem Auftrag in Italien, treffen sie die Dämonenschwerthalter(in) Chrona und ihren/seinen Partner Ragnarok. Soul wird schwer verletzt, und infiziert sich mit dem schwarzen Blut. Special-Saga Maka bereitet sich wie die anderen, auf den Test vor. Aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen hat sie vor diesen Test zu bestehen, ohne miese Tricks zu benutzen . "Unterstützt" wird sie zusätzlich (unfreiwillig) von ihrem Vater, der ihr überall hin folgt und seine "Sie wird morgen im Test bestehen"-Aura versendet. Maka ist wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, erste geworden mit 10o Punkten, und ihr "Rivale" Ox Ford musste sich mit Platz 2 und 99 Punkten zufrieden geben. Black Star, und Soul hatten nicht so viel Glück...und wurden bei ihren Tricks erwischt, und als Strafe, mit den letzten Plätzen "belohnt". Medusa Saga Im Kampf gegen Chrona, teilen während der Seelenresonanz, Maka und Soul dasselbe Unterbewusstsein. Maka macht den Vorschlag sich vom Schwarzen Blut infizieren zu lassen, um sich Chronas Wellenlänge anzupassen. Soul schwört ihr sie aus dem Wahnsinn zu befreien, falls es außer Kontrolle geraten sollte. Wärend Maka, völlig dem Wahnsinn verfallen, gegen Chrona kämpft, findet sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, Chronas Erinnerungen, an ihre Kindheit, und kann sich, da sie dem selben Wahnsinn spürt, Chronas Wellenlänge anpassen. Nachdem Soul Maka aus dem Wahnsinn befreite, bot Maka Chrona die Freundschaft an. Dann schlossen sie weiter auf und gelangten erst zu den anderen, als der Kishin wiederbelebt wurde. Golem Saga Als eine Art Aufnahmeprüfung, wird Chrona nach Leom geschickt, um dem ältestem Golem, der angeblich Amok lief, die Seele zu nehmen. Soul und Maka begleiten sie, und treffen prompt auf Giriko, der die 3 schnell außer Gefecht setzt. Außerdem werden sie Zeugen wie Arachne nach 800 Jahren wieder aufersteht. Natürlich will Arachne die 3 als Shibusen-Schüler umbringen. Da Maka mittels Arachnes Spinnenfäden gelähmt ist, kann auch Soul nicht viel ausrichten. Da kommt Ihnen Justin Law, als eine der 8 Todessensen zur Hilfe. Er kann auch ohne Meister kämpfen, was Soul ziemlich eifersüchtig macht. Brew Saga Um im Kamf gegen Arachnophobia, und Medusa eine Chance zu haben, kommt Shinigami die Idee, dass Brew, eins der Dämonenwerkzeuge, zu benutzen. Da es das wirksamste aller Dämonenwerkzeuge ist, versuchen auch die "Arachnophobier" das Brew zu erlangen. Die Halbmondklasse lernt um im Kampf gegen Arachne zu siegen, die Ketten-Resonanz, eine Seelen-Resonanz, die in der Gruppe ausgeführt wird uns viel wirkunsvoller ist, da die Bewegungen untereinander Abgestimmt sind, und stärker erfolgen. Maka, Kid und Black Star, versuchen sich an ihr, allerdings, merkt Maka, dass Black Star stärker ist als sie. Es kommt zu Streit. Erst am nächsten Tag, findet sie den Mut sich zu entschuldigen. Unter den entspannteren Verhältnissen, können sie eine Grupprn-Resonanz zustande bringen. Nun rüsten sie sich, für den Kampf um das Brew. Das Brew befindet sich in einem Magnetfeld, an dass sich der Körper eines normalen Menschen, inerhalb von 20 Minuten anpasst, und so nicht mehr weg kommt. Währrend Sid und die Shibusen-Truppen die Arachnophobia-Truppen bekämpfen, und Justin Law, gegen Giriko kämpft, gehen Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid und Liz&Patty zusammen mit Dr.Stein und Marie zum Magnetfeld. Nach fast 20 Minuten gehen auch die anderen ins Magnetfeld um nach den anderen zu suchen. Dr. Stein, wurde allerdings von Marie's Anwesenheit, in den Wahnsinn getrieben, und war nicht mehr in der Lage, dass Brew zu beschaffen. So entschließen sich Maka und die anderen, dass Brew auf eigene Faust zu beschaffen. Ihnen kam allerdings jemand zuvor: Mosquito. Da sein Körper fast mit der Umgebung eins war, "verwandelte" er sich in seinen "jüngeren" und stärksten Körper. Erst scheint es aussichtslos, aber in soul's Unterbewusstsein, macht ihm der Kleine Teufel ein Angebot, dass er nicht ausschlägt: durch die Musik, die er auf dem Klavier fabriziert, verstärkt er die Ketten-Resonanz. Und so gewinnnen sie den Kampf, jedoch greift, Mosquito zum letzten Mittel, löst seinen Kopf und verschwindet, unbemerkt. Das in Arachne geglaubte Brew ist allerdings eine Fälschung von Medusa, die das echte Brew besitzt. Und deshalb kommt sie nach Shibusen, um ein Geschäft mit Shinigami zu machen. So erfahren sie auch den momentanen Aufenthalt, des Kishins Asura. Währrenddessen, machen sich Chrona und Marie auf zu Medusa um Stein zurückzuholen. Arachnophobia Saga Maka bemerkt, dass Chrona abgehauen ist, woraufhin sie Soul schnappt und sich auf die Suche nach Chrona machen. Chrona versteckte sich in der Wüste herum, um Death City, und wollte allein sein. Als Maka sie findet verrät Chrona ihr, dass sie es war die Medusas Schlange in Marie's Tee tat, welche Stein's Wahnsinn anreizte. Maka beichtet dies auch Shinigami, und obwohl Maka für sie bürgt, wird Chrona unter Arrest gesetzt. Maka erfährt bals sarauf, dass Marie und Chrona zu Medusa gegangen sind, da Stein unter dem Wahnsinn seinen Weg in ihre Arme gefunden hatte. Maka und Chrona kommen gerade rechtzeitig: mit ihrer Anti-Dämonen-Welle kann Maka Medusa vernichten, und Marie schafft es Stein aus seinem Trancezustand zu holen. Auf dem Rückweg trauen sie ihren Augen nicht: Death City hat Beine bekommen? Ja, denn Kid hatte den Schlüssel zum Brew gefunden: das Brew nahm die Gestalt des größten Wunschs des Besitzers an. Und so machte Shinigami aus Death City einen Roboter. Damit machte er sich auf den Weg nach Arachnophobia, und holte sich den Kishin, der sich unterdessen Arachne untertan gemacht hatte. Auch kann er Baba Yaga und das dämonische Werkzeug vernichten, und sich dem Kishin widmen. Kishin Saga Zuerst verläuft der Kampf: Shinigami gegen Kishin, und auch wenn Shinigami zunächst im Vorteil ist, greift Asura seine Schwäche an: seine Freunde. In einem Angriff gegen Kid und die anderen die dem Kampf beiwohnen, stellt sich shinigami, ohne zu zögern, vor die Gruppe. Doch er ist schwer verletzt und auch Senpai, seine Waffe, ist angeschlagen. Doch plötzlich, bricht der Kishin unter Schreien zusammen: Arachne ruft ihn. Um sich unabhängig zu machen, tötet er Arachne und isst ihre Seele. Nun ist er noch mächtiger. Er zieht sich in eine Barierre zurück um sich zu entwickeln. Davor gelangt Kid, auf Rache sinnend, Black Star, der gerade zurückkommt, und Maka die die enorme Präsenz spürt, in die Barierre. Durch Souls Klavierspiel haben sie eine reele Chance. Jedoch, müssen sie schneller angfreifen, und irgendwann, wird Soul vom schwarzen Blut verschlungen. Maka will Soul zurückholen, während Black Star und Kid den Kishin ablenken; jedoch nehmen ihre Chancen ohne Souls Klavierspiel rapide ab. Maka kommt in Souls Unterbewusstsein. Sie nimmt prompt den weg durch die erste und einzige Tür, und kommt zuletzt in einen Raum, in dem auch Soul wartet. Er gibt ihr eine Box mit einem Schlüssel, währrend Soul erklärt, darin sei sein "Mut" eingeschlossen. Doch rechtzeitig, erkennt Maka, dass das vor ihr nicht Soul ist: es ist der Teufel, der Soul verschlungen hatte. Der Teufel erklärt, dass Soul darin eingeschlossen ist: Wenn sie die Box öffnet, könne sie Soul ein letztes Mal sehen bevor er dem Wahsinn verfalle. Andernfalls würde er in der Box vor sich hin vegetieren. Entschlossen, Soul zu retten so wie er es immer für sie getan hatte, öffnet sie die Box. Sie findet Soul, und schafft ihm das schwarzr Blut vom Hals schaffen. In Souls Unterbewusstsein, frisst Soul den kleinen Teufel und sie "wachen" wieder auf. Und müssen feststellen, dass sowohl Black Star als auch Kid dem Kishin nichts entgegenzusetzten hatten. Nach einer Reihe Angriffen, benutzen sie ihre stärkste Waffe: Den Kishinjäger in Kombie mit der Anti-Dämonen-Welle. Doch asura erinnert sie daran, dass er kein Dämon ist, und Wahnsinn auch nicht böse ist. Mit einem Angriff hat der Kishin vor Maka auszulöschen. Aber Soul stellt sich abermals vor Maka. Schwer angeschlagen sinkt Soul zu Boden. auch Maka wird vom Kishin attakiert. Doch sie steht wieder auf, und als der Kishin sie ein weiters Mal angreift, merkt er, dass sie sich von seinen müden Schlägen nicht berührt fühlt. In einem Zweikampf kann er sich eine Erklärung zurecht legen: Maka hat das Blut einer Waffe, aber sie hatte sich entschieden ein Meister zu werden. Und auch ohne Meister ist Maka in der Lage gegen den Kishin zu kämpfen, allerdings tut sie dies ohne Bewusstsein. Um sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen zerdrückt er ihr die schulter. Langsam kommt Maka zurück. Doch als Asura zum finalen Angriff ansetzt, konfrontiert Maka ihn damit das sie erleichtert sei. Das bringt diesen mal richtig aus dem Konzept. Und unter dem Mut der die anderen ihm zusprechen, greift sie ein letztes Mal an, mit etwas genau so natürlichem wie Wahnsinn: Mut. Auch wenn zuerst eine Wirkung eintritt; pötzlich geht der Kishin zu Boden, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie das alles geschehen konnte. Dann sieht man wie sich die anderen wieder aufrappeln und beschließen, wenn wieder ein Kishin auftauchen sollte, wären sie alle wieder hier um wieder zu siegen. Anderes -Im Manga wird erwähnt das sie aus Japan kommt. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Shibusen